Never give up
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Zoro's thoughts on the rest of the crew... and why one should never give up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. Err, ZoLu might be seen, but it's not intended. If you really want it, I guess it could be perceived as that. -shrugs- but, other than that it's a normal, no pairing one shot. lol. **

_**Never Give Up**_

_**By** WishingforaZoroplushie_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

It really was strange. For him to think so deeply like this. For him to question himself, and his goals… his ambitions. But, as he sat on the beach of the island, arms wrapped around himself as he watched the salty sea swim before him. This was it. He was finally going to die. He wondered what the others would think. He lay back on the sand, bringing his knees up to his chest and shivering violently.

That wind.

No shelter.

Nothing.

Sanji would probably snort, call him a loser and tell him that he should have worked harder to stay alive. Blame him for making them sad. Curse him. Yell at him, even though he wasn't there. Nami. He really didn't know what she would think. Cry, be sad, wish he was still there. Nami really wasn't a big fan of his, and she would probably look towards looking after the others, and helping them.

Actually, he wasn't sure what Usopp would think either. The marksman would be… shocked, he supposed. Surprised that something as simple as starvation and cold could kill someone as strong as him. Maybe he would shed a tear, maybe a few. Maybe none. He would devote most of his time to helping Chopper. That little reindeer cried when they fought. Him and Sanji. So, he supposed that the doctor would cry. Would be upset, and might not even understand. Chopper was smart, but he was also naïve.

Robin. That sly bitch probably wouldn't give a godgiven damn about him. She might bow her head, say a few of those mysterious words that made his blood boil because he didn't quite understand. He hated not being able to understand what the hell she was saying.

His thoughts turned to the person who he… thought would be affected most by his departure from this plain. His captain. His best friend. Luffy wouldn't cry though. He would be… upset, sad, but he wouldn't cry. He wasn't the type to cry. The captain would be strong, would be sad, and would hope that he wasn't dead at all. And even if they found him, or something of his, his katana, Luffy would still believe that he was alive.

Somewhere.

That flame would always burn inside that kid, same as if one of the others died. Luffy was a good captain… and now, Zoro wished he had said it to him. Wished he could yell at him like he had used to. His body began to feel warm, and his eyes drooped, slowly closing.

How pitiful was this? To die here, like a miserable creature, half buried in sand. By the way, what _was _with this damn cold!? Wasn't a beach supposed to be warm, and sunny? That was what he was always led to believe. His eyes were shut, and he could feel himself falling asleep. He was dying… and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Zoro!" that sounded like Luffy. Couldn't be. This island was too small to be put on a map, too discreet to be seen.

"Zorooo!" and the swordsman frowned and opened his eyes, wishing that damn voice would go the hell away. This really wasn't fair. If he was going to die, why couldn't he just do it?

"Wake up! Come on!" and then he was rolled over. Blearily, he saw two dark chocolate coloured eyes gazing down at him and he shook his head.

"L-Luffy?" he croaked, sounding like he hadn't spoken in weeks. Which, mind you, he probably hadn't.

"Ha, Zoro! Come on, Chopper's waiting in the ship! He wants me to tell him if you're dead or not, and you're obviously not, so, let's go!" and the swordsman was picked up and thrown over Luffy's shoulder. The boy then ran towards those accursed trees.

The ones he had fallen into when he had landed here. They had cut his arms, scratched his skin and hadn't provided one ounce of food while he had been on this damn island. Luffy grabbed onto two of the trees and jumped backwards, stretching himself into a sling shot.

"Oh no…" Zoro croaked, but he really was too weak to do anything about it. He knew what was coming.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" and he flew forward, flinging the two of them into the air and towards the waiting Going Merry. How the hell Luffy had such good aim, Zoro didn't know. But he was glad Luffy did. They landed in the sail and slid down, Luffy landing first and quickly turning into a big balloon to cushion Zoro's fall. The swordsman was lowered to the ground as Luffy deflated and Chopper was first on the scene.

"See Nami! I told you he was there!" Luffy cried, jumping to his knees and leaning over his swordsman.

"Yes, good on you Luffy." Nami replied. She sounded relieved.

"Well done Captain-san." Robin added. So did she. How strange. Chopper prodded at him before announcing that he needed some food and adrenaline and he would be fine.

"Ah, Chopper's got a needle! Get it away!" and Luffy threw himself backwards.

"It's not for you, you idiot!" Sanji's voice said and then Luffy yelped as he was hit over the back of the head by Usopp. He felt the needle, and a few seconds later he began to feel better. Luffy was pouting at Sanji and Usopp.

"Usoooopp." Luffy whined. The marksman grinned.

"Sorry, always wanted to do that."

"It's quite fun, isn't it?" Nami asked. Usopp nodded. Luffy pouted and crawled forward to Zoro's side.

"Zorooo, they're being mean to me." he whined.

"Luffyyyy, get over it." Zoro replied and grinned at his captain. Luffy huffed and stood.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Chopper said Zoro needs food! Sanji!"

"Yeah yeah, already done." the chef replied, moving towards the kitchen. Luffy was first into the room, but when the rest had reached it, Zoro being supported by Usopp and Chopper, they found the boy waiting patiently. Well, the boy was drooling actually, but he was waiting all the same.

Zoro was sat down, and he looked down at the food. It looked utterly delicious, but his stomach roiled at the thought of eating after not being able to do so for so long. Taking up his fork, he took a small bite and swallowed it.

He waited and when he didn't feel anything apart from a very slowly growing hunger, he took another bite. And another, until he was able to eat a little faster. By then, Luffy had totally decimated his plate of food, and was eyeing Usopp's plate. He didn't take any though, and instead turned to Zoro and watched him until the swordsman had finished.

"Missed you Zoro!" the boy announced before he gave Zoro a quick hug. The swordsman smiled.

"Yeah. Missed you too." he replied.

Yeah, he really should have known better than to expect the worst. With a captain like Luffy, and a crew like the Straw Hats, he should have known not to give up. Never… give up.

**-----End-----**

**Well, this idea just popped into my head, and as ideas tend to do, it niggled at me until I wrote it. **

**Inspiration: Ahhahaha, don't you love me?**

**Plushie: -glares-**

**Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed. Review! Or I'll set my viscious little Rusty (my dog) onto you! He's a red cattle dog. Beware. XD**


End file.
